Into the Breach
"Into the Breach" is the 24th episode of the third season of Young Justice, and the 70th of the overall series. It debuted on August 27, 2019 on DC Universe, along with the 25th and 26th episodes, "Overwhelmed" and "Nevermore". Logline The Outsiders make one last attempt to save Halo... and the galaxy! Synopsis Beast Boy receives a text message from Miss Martian, saying that they have a lead on the whereabouts of Halo and to wish them luck in rescuing her. Beast Boy texts back "Luck". Victor Stone criticizes him for his response and Beast Boy is surprised that Victor knew what he wrote but then immediately figures out why. He informs the rest of the Outsiders, in the Bio-Ship, that while the Team is following their lead, they will follow a lead of their own and asks Victor to explain. Victor says that, for a while, he has been trying to figure out the extent of his cybernetic powers. He explains that he has, unintentionally, intercepted text messages. But after he was placed in Metron's Chair, he was able to have better control over his abilities and could reach his mind out to anywhere on the web or anything electronic. He explains that that was how he first found out that Motherbox was in danger when Gretchen Goode attacked Nightwing, Black Lightning, and Aquaman at her house. Since then, he has been searching for anything related to Gretchen. Victor then brings up a hologram to show the Outsiders what he has found. Victor informs them that he had noticed no network connectivity in Building 16 of Goode World Studios. As he looked closer, he had found signs of an Apokoliptan signature. He senses no heat signatures in the building, so if they are to make their move, it needs to be now. Inside the studio, Overlord drones. Gretchen strokes Overlord's box, saying that she senses the Outsiders coming as well. Victor opens a boom tube for the Outsiders to sneak into the studio. Kid Flash sweeps over the building and finds it all clear. Victor senses that something definitely feels weird. Using his powers, he is able to turn off a hologram of the building to reveal a strange machine. Scarab informs Blue Beetle that the machine is Apokoliptan tech. Victor prepares to study the machine when a portal suddenly opens up from beneath the group, dropping them into the X-Pit. They all start screaming. Lex Luthor is looking at trending polls in his office. Infinity, Inc. is slowly catching up to the Outsiders in terms of popularity. He makes a phone call. Back in Burbank, El Dorado is sitting inside the Bio-Ship when he hears the rest of the Outsiders suffering. He teleports into the X-Pit to get them out. Scarab automatically retracts Blue Beetle's armor, saying that the area is not compatible. Fully exposing Jaime to the Ghost Dimension causes him to suffer more. Kid Flash tells El Dorado to extract Jaime first. El Dorado grabs Jaime and teleports out, only to appear in a different spot of the X-Pit. He tries several more times but it's no use. A red cube suddenly ensnares Beast Boy, causing his pain to stop. Gretchen approaches him through another cube. Beast Boy demands her to let the rest of the team go. Gretchen denies the request, saying that it's his fault they're in this mess. She makes a counteroffer, saying that if Beast Boy beats her in a fight, she will release them. Beast Boy accepts the challenge. Their cubes merge to form a battle arena for them. Beast Boy turns into a rhino and charges at Gretchen, but she stops him in his tracks with her bare hands and pins him to the ground. Using his new powers, Victor transfers his mind into Overlord's. He finds himself to be fully human again. An embodiment of Overlord suddenly appears to take him down. Beast Boy turns into an ape and punches Gretchen with all his might, but without leaving a mark. She hits him back, sending him flying. Beast Boy shifts his head until it mimics Gretchen's. Taking advantage of her sudden surprise, he rapidly hits her with everything he's got, this time leaving an impact. But Gretchen regains control and hits back, sending Beast Boy across the arena. Bleeding heavily, Beast Boy tries to rise. In Metropolis, Luthor is riding a helicopter over the city. He is looking at images on his tablet. The images show Infinity Inc. fighting against Killer Frost. Luthor checks the polls again to see that the group is now tied with the Outsiders in terms of popularity. Meanwhile, in the X-Pit, the Outsiders continue to suffer in the Ghost Dimension as Gretchen continues beating up Beast Boy in their arena. Beast Boy turns into a snake, wrapping himself around Gretchen. She grabs him and brings him down like a whip. In cyberspace, Victor is running from Overlord who creates a digital spear and tosses it at Victor. The spear goes through Victor's chest. Gretchen beats Beast Boy to the ground. Satisfied with her work, Gretchen declares the match finished, but Beast Boy rises again. Victor discovers that he's not dead. He realizes that nothing in cyberspace is real. Believing that Overlord is the source of Gretchen's power, Victor calls back his cybernetic form. He uses his arm-cannon to blast Overlord to the ground. He then smashes his arms through Overlord's body, causing him to disintegrate. Gretchen continues to beat up Beast Boy when suddenly, the X-Pit is gone and they are all standing back inside the studio. Wonder Girl wraps Gretchen up in her lasso, and hands it over to Kid Flash, to tie Gretchen up quickly. El Dorado checks on Jaime and Victor, who have passed out. Scarab recovers and reactivates Blue Beetle's armor. Victor gets up and walks over to the mysterious machine. Blue Beetle joins him as they fire their arm-cannons at the machine, destroying it. Gretchen screams in rage as she and Overlord are suddenly transported elsewhere. Victor senses this and locks on to Overlord's location as he creates another boom tube to follow. El Dorado tells him to wait for back up but Victor is already gone, knowing that Overlord will lead him to Halo. Victor arrives just in time to see Gretchen and Granny Goodness merging back together, screaming in pain. Once they are one, Granny falls to her knees. Vic looks around to see the whole Team and Justice League under the control of the Anti-Life Equation. Seeing that Halo is the key, Vic fires his arm-cannon at her, knocking the psychic leash off of her face and cutting off Granny's control. Halo is conscious again and notices her surroundings. Knowing that she had been repolarized and using her healing powers would only trigger the Anti-Life Equation again, she manages to tap into all her auras and begins to glow like a rainbow. With all her powers working in concert, she is able to negate the Anti-Life's control. The Team and League come out of their trances. Enraged, Granny lunges at Halo. Halo is able to imprison Granny in a red sphere. She then asks Victor to help her destroy the Anti-Life machine. Captain Atom and Superman assist them. The machine explodes, but Guy Gardner, Hal Jordan, and John Stewart are able to contain the blast with their power rings. Overlord shuts down completely. Briefly mourning the loss of her Overlord, Granny tries to sweet-talk Halo but she coldly declares her words to be poison. An enraged Granny breaks free of her captor, but Halo sends her flying across the room. Halo warns her not to rebuild the machine, for she now knows how to destroy it. Superboy also informs Granny that Vandal Savage wanted them to inform her it was him who ratted her out. Granny uses her Fatherbox to escape. Geo-Force and Halo rush towards each other and kiss. Superboy and Miss Martian turn to each other. Miss Martian asks where they are in their relationship. Superboy admits that he doesn't know. Superman suggests that they check on the meta-teen prisoners. As the Green Lanterns escort Overlord, Lashina, Gilotina, and Mantis away, Miss Martian stands by Forager. She mentions that with Mantis captured and her brother back on Mars, it's probably safe for him to return to New Genesis. But if he doesn't want to, he's always welcome of Earth. Forager is silent. Granny kneels before Darkseid. She explains to him that Vandal Savage sabotaged their plans. The Outsiders are siting in the Hub. Beast Boy is beating himself up for getting them all into this mess and losing Victor. Suddenly, two boom tubes open. Victor and Halo walk through, with the rest of the Team. Miss Martian informs them that the Justice League will soon be home with the meta-human prisoners. When Beast Boy asks about Granny, Victor explains that he has proof that Granny Goodness and Gretchen were the same person. He shows them a hologram recording of both of them merging into a single being. Beast Boy is beyond ecstatic. Halo reveals that none of this would have been possible if it wasn't for Victor. Beast Boy calls for a vote to see if Victor should become an Outsider. The Outsiders all vote yes, but Superboy interrupts the party by saying that they should let Victor decide. Victor thinks it over and agrees to be part of the team. Geo-Force advises him to come up with a codename, informing him that the name "Hot Lava" is still available. Victor chooses "Cyborg". Bystanders are gathered around Infinity Inc. asking for autographs as the authorities take Killer Frost away. There is a control chip on her neck as they place a collar around it. Later, Infinity Inc. steps into a limo. They check the trending polls again. They are now more popular than the Outsiders. Trajectory asks her boss if he is happy. Lex Luthor just smiles. Title Cast and characters |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Troy Baker | colspan="2" | Geo-Force |- | colspan="2" | Green Lantern |- | class="VA" | Greg Cipes | colspan="2" | Beast Boy |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Zehra Fazal | colspan="2" | Violet Harper |- | colspan="2" | Trajectory |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Eric Lopez | colspan="2" | Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes |- | colspan="2" | Scarab |- | class="VA" | Jason Marsden | colspan="2" | Kid Flash |- | class="VA" | Danica McKellar | colspan="2" | Miss Martian |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Nolan North | colspan="2" | Superboy |- | colspan="2" | Superman |- | class="VA" | Zeno Robinson | colspan="2" | Victor Stone/Cyborg |- | class="VA" | Freddy Rodriguez | colspan="2" | El Dorado |- | class="VA" | Deborah Strang | colspan="2" | Gretchen Goode/Granny Goodness |- | class="VA" | Mae Whitman | colspan="2" | Wonder Girl |- ! colspan="3" | Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Captain Atom |- | colspan="3" | Darkseid |- | colspan="3" | Elongated Man |- | colspan="3" | Forager |- | colspan="3" | Gilotina |- | colspan="3" | Guy Gardner |- | colspan="3" | Hal Jordan |- | colspan="3" | Icon |- | colspan="3" | John Stewart |- | colspan="3" | Killer Frost |- | colspan="3" | Lashina |- | colspan="3" | Lex Luthor |- | colspan="3" | Mantis |- | colspan="3" | Martian Manhunter |- | colspan="3" | Mercy |- | colspan="3" | Nightwing |- | colspan="3" | Overlord |- | colspan="3" | Terra |- | colspan="3" | Wonder Woman |- Continuity * This episode picks up from the moment Miss Martian sent Beast Boy a text message in the previous one, but from Beast Boy's perspective. * Beast Boy tells the Outsiders that Virgil isn't coming with them because he's still with Jeff, which was seen in the previous episode. * Victor recounts three past events: ** The time he inadvertently intercepted a text message from Violet in "Influence". ** His Mobius-tech infusion in "Quiet Conversations". ** When he sensed that the Motherbox was in distress in "Unknown Factors". * Victor says Violet saved him many times, referring to the occasions when he went into a murderous rampage in "Another Freak", "Nightmare Monkeys" and "True Heroes" and Violet cleansed him every time. * Kid Flash finds a Klamulon head prop from Space Trek 3016, seen in "Nightmare Monkeys". * Gretchen Goode reminds Beast Boy of the time in "Influence" when she told him that he had no idea what she really was. * Violet remember being repolarized in "Antisocial Pathologies". * Miss Martian tells Forager that he can safely return to New Genesis—after being forced to flee from his homeworld in "Away Mission"—now that M'Comm returned to Mars and Mantis is under arrest. * Geo-Force calls back to "Evolution", by telling Victor he needs a "cryptonym/''nom de guerre''" and that "Hot Lava" is still available. * Infinity, Inc. is revealed to be employed by Lex Luthor, which lines up with the advice G. Gordon Godfrey gave him in "Elder Wisdom". Trivia * Number 16: ** This episode starts on January 25 at 17:16 PST. ** Victor leads the Outsiders to Goode World Studios' Building 16. * End credits shot: Lobo's severed little finger on the grounds of Owings Mills becoming further disformed. * Beast Boy turns into a ma'alefa'ak during his fight with Gretchen Goode. * Beast Boy and Wonder Girl use the West Maneuver on Gretchen. Goofs Cultural references Questions Unanswered questions Quotes References External links * * Buy this episode in HD on iTunes * Buy this episode in HD on Amazon.com Category:A to Z Category:Episodes animated by Digital eMation, Inc. Category:Episodes directed by Vinton Hueck Category:Episodes written by Jonathan Callan Category:Season three episodes